Miraculous Lordbug
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Arthur es un chico normal con una vida normal. Adriana es una cantante que desearía tener una vida normal. Pero cuando un villano se presenta en la ciudad de París, desatando el terror, ellos son los elegidos para convertirse en los héroes, Lordbug y ChatNoir, uniendo sus destinos (UKChil) /"Reto trimestral Abril-Julio, del foro 'Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?".


_**Miraculous Lordbug.**_

Este fic es una adaptación de mi serie favorita _"Miraculous Ladybug"._ Aquí, los papeles de los protagonistas son de, Arthur como Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y de Adriana **(OC' de Chile)** como Adrien Agreste. Mi pareja favorita, como verán.

Se suponía iba a hacer el capítulo de los Orígenes **(ambas partes)** en uno solo, peeeero no me alcanzo, así que, si tiene éxito, haré dos capítulos más **(el segundo con la segunda parte y el tercero sería sorpresa).**

Bien, antes de que empiecen a leer, debo aclarar algunas cosas:

 _ **Kwami:**_ son criaturas que ayudan a sus respectivos portadores con Miraculous a transformarse en superhéroes.

 _ **Miraculous:**_ joyas mágicas, tiene la habilidad de transformar a sus portadores con la ayuda de los kwami.

 **Disclaimer:** El presente fic participa en el reto trimestral Abril-Julio, crossover o adaptación, del foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?". El anime "Hetalia Axis Powers" no me pertenece, sino a Hima-papa. Ni la serie "Miraculous Ladybug", este es de Thomas "No-spoilerman" Astruc.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** UkChil **(futuramente),** SuFin, 2P! Spamano.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Hace un tiempo largo, existieron los "Miraculous Stone", que creaban héroes para salvar la historia. De todos ellos dos son los más fuertes…_

 _ **El anillo de Lordbug**_ _, que tiene el poder de crear, y_ _ **el brazalete de ChatNoir**_ _, que tiene el poder de destruir. Si se juntan tienen un poder más fuerte que cualquier otro, casi divino…_

−Ese poder es el que yo deseo−resonó la voz profunda de un hombre en la oscuridad de la habitación−solo debo conseguirlos, Nuuru−el mencionado, era una criatura de enorme cabeza y cuerpo pequeño de color lila, con ojos del mismo color, y una espiral en su frente. Tenía unas alitas de mariposa a su espalda.

−Pero… ¡nadie en el mundo sabe dónde están!

−Aun así, yo te encontré Nuuru, ¿no es así?−en su mano, sostenía un guardapelo con la foto de una mujer rubia de ojos dorados, sonriente. Lo cerró, esbozando una sonrisa al pequeño−Dime, ¿Qué poder tiene mi miraculous?

−El broche de Hawkmoth puede conceder a la gente la habilidad que ellos quieran y hacer que ellos te obedezcan−explico a su portador, más él no prestaba atención.

− ¿Por qué buscarlos yo, cuando puedo hacer que los busquen por mí?−miraba con detenimiento el objeto en sus manos, mientras la mirada de Nuuru se llenaba de horror.

−P-Pero, no puedes usar los miraculous para el mal, algo terrible podría pasar−intento convencerlo de que era una mala idea.

− ¡Yo NECESITO ese poder!−con su pie, golpeo fuertemente el suelo, causando que las miles de mariposas blancas reposadas, empezaran a aletear en el aire−tu miraculous es mío, yo soy tu amo ahora, ¡obedéceme esclavo!−exclamo apuntando al atemorizado y tembloroso Nuuru.

−Sí, amo−agachó la cabeza con resignación ¿Con que tipo de portador se encontró?

El hombre misterioso se colocó el broche debajo del cuello−Nuuru−pronunció, a la vez que las miles de mariposas lo rodeaban− ¡es hora de esparcir el mal!

Nuuru soltó un chillido cuando se sintió absorbido por el miraculous.

Las mariposas se alejaron cuando la transformación se dio por terminada, mostrando a un hombre de traje violeta, con el broche de la mariposa y una máscara que cubría su rostro por completo, exceptuando su boca y ojos rojos.

−Escuchen, desde ahora mi nombre es Hawkmoth.

En esa oscura habitación, donde la luz se filtraba por un gran ventanal y el sonido de su risa malvada resonaba por esas paredes, la figura de un gran villano hacia aparición, con un solo objetivo: obtener los miraculous de Lordbug y ChatNoir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¡Maestro, Maestro!

Un asiático de cabellos negros atado en una coleta, estaba haciendo una curación espiritual a uno de sus clientes, bastante concentrado. Pero la voz de su _kwami_ lo saco de ello.

El paciente atendido, miro al chino de reojo, extrañado. Rápidamente, el oriental retomo su posición para bajar sospechas.

−" _¡Maestro, Maestro!"_ Es un viejo encantamiento aru−dijo al hombre para despistarlo−muy efectivo, _"maestro, maestro"−_ se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y echo a la persona.

− ¡Maestro! Sentí, el poder del miraculous de Nuuru−apareció un kwami color verde, una antenita y un caparazón de tortuga.

−Juraría que lo habíamos perdido aru…−el asiático se puso pensativo.

−Pero yo sentí energía negativa, es posible que haya caído en las manos equivocadas.

−Entonces, debemos recuperar el miraculous de Nuuru pronto, aru. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto daño haría en las manos equivocadas?−de una de sus largas mangas, saco a relucir su miraculous en su muñeca; se transformaría− ¡Weiiji, transf-¡aahh!−o quizás no. Un dolor en su cuerpo le impidió seguir con los ademanes para el cambio.

Weiiji voló cerca de él.

−Maestro Yao, debe pensar en su edad y no tratar de…-

−Estoy en buena forma aru, solo tengo 180 años−restó importancia a su edad, ya que, superficialmente, no parecía viejo. Pero si podía sentir el peso de los años en sus huesos−está claro que no podré hacerlo solo, necesitare ayuda aru.

Se dirigió a un tocadiscos chino, presionando unos botones en específico. El objeto dejo de ser un tocadiscos para relucir una cajita negra. El de ojos marrones, lo tomó entre sus manos.

Era la hora.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mientras tanto, en la panadería "Kirkland", arriba de esta estaba la casa donde la familia dueña de la tienda vivía.

− ¡Arthur, despierta!−exclamo la voz femenina desde el segundo piso, seguido de un "ya voy".

Bajando por las escaleras, un rubio de ojos verdes, con una pijama que consistía en una camiseta de Muse y unos pantalones con la bandera del Reino Unido, hacia presencia en el desayuno.

Su madre, una mujer hermosa con los mismos rasgos que él (exceptuando esas ENORMES cejas), lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Arthur se sentó en una de las sillas, preparándose su cereal con leche.

−No creo que estaré en la misma clase que Diego, de nuevo−dijo con desgano.

− ¿Es posible que hayan estado cuatro años como compañeros?

−Si es de mala suerte lo que hablas, sí, ese soy yo−su madre mostró una sonrisa, que él pudo comprender.

" _Es un nuevo año, habrá cosas buenas esperándote";_ eso significaba.

Pasado los minutos, el inglés que vivía en Francia estaba ya vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro, una chaqueta con su bandera favoritas y una camiseta roja.

Su padre, David Kirkland, le mostró unos pasteles que esperaba llevara a la clase ese día. El británico sonrió a su progenitor, agradeciéndole ese detalle. Nadie con uso de razón, negaría comer una de las delicias del mejor panadero de París.

− ¿Y Scott?

−Salió antes que tú, cielo−dijo Elizabeth a su hijo menor. Este chasqueo los dientes; era típico de su hermano.

Se despidió de sus padres y fue camino a la escuela.

El rubio se plantó en la vereda, esperando el verde del paso peatonal. De pronto, notó a un hombre mayor, que caminaba lentamente hacia su dirección, pero él no vio el auto que cruzaba.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus celulares, así que el ojiverde tomo riendas en el asunto y fue a ayudar al anciano, evitando el atropello. Más, desgraciadamente, la caja que tenía los dulces se abrió, cayendo parte del contenido al suelo.

−Gracias aru, pero ¡Aiyaah, se cayeron por mi culpa!−el de ojos rasgados se disculpó por su acción imprudente.

−No importa−a pesar de su ceño fruncido, no estaba molesto− siempre tengo mala suerte−recogió lo que pudo salvar, y ofreció al asiático. Este halago que los pastelillos eran deliciosos.

Pero el sonido de la campana borró la pequeña sonrisa que el cejón formó en su rostro (beneficios de que la escuela estuviera cruzando la calle). Se despidió del mayor, corriendo para no llegar tarde.

El viejo Yao miró la cajita escondida en una de sus mangas, extendiendo la comisura de sus labios−que chico más agradable aru…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entró a la velocidad de la luz a su salón, haciendo equilibrio con la caja. En ese momento, la maestra estaba ordenando a los alumnos.

− ¡Irina! Me gustaría que bajaras de ahí por hoy−un gruñido fue lo que salió de los labios de la chica de cabello rubio rojiza con vestimenta oscura y un sombrerito con una cinta patriótica de Rumanía.

Se sentó en la primera fila, entretanto el británico en la segunda. No duró mucho, pues una mano se posó en la mesa en la que estaba sentado.

− ¿Arthur Kirkland?−oh oh, no puede ser.

−No de nuevo…−musito frunciendo el entrecejo (esta vez, si estaba molesto) al dar cuenta de que Diego Hernández sería su compañero, otro maldito año.

−Este es mi asiento−dictó el otro rubio (teñido) de ojos similares a los suyos.

−" **¿Quién mierda te dio el poder de asignar asientos, falso?"−** quiso gritarle− ¿Por qué?−se atrevió a decir.

−Porque pronto llegará Adriana, en cualquier momento y se sentará adelante. Ella me gusta y estaré cerca de ella ¿entiendes?−dijo el natal de Argentina. Arthur sentía la presencia del primo del chico en frente suyo, pues sus brillos se notaban hasta Marte.

Enarco una ceja− ¿Quién es Adriana?−los primos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

−Es una cantante muy famosa−simplifico el uruguayo.

−Y mi mejor amiga−agrego el argentino− así que, ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

− ¡Hey! ¿Por qué le hablas así?−se lo enfrentó un chico alto, rubio de ojos azules (que escondía tras unos anteojos), con un rulo antigravedad. Usaba una chamarra de aviador con el número cincuenta atrás.

−¡Oh, Seba, mirá!− formó una sonrisa de superioridad, mirando al otro que lo desafiaba con la mirada−Parece que hay alguien nuevo en la clase~−el de lentes no cedía de retarlo con los ojos−mejor volvé a tu asiento, y observa.

−¡Of course not!−exclamo sorprendiendo al latino. Lo hizo a un lado y tomó a un estupefacto británico, llevándolo la mesa en la que fue visto antes.

− ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!−inquirió. Entretanto, el nuevo relajaba el semblante.

−Ignóralo, no dejes que te afecte−por poco le dice "eso trato de hacer desde hace años". Pero no, después de todo, lo defendió.

−Ojala fuera posible…-

−Esto es como uno de mis comics favoritos de Superman y el Capitán América− **"más encima era un friki",** pensó el cejón−él es el malo de la historia y nosotros los buenos, ¡y debemos vencerlo!−dijo con una extraña determinación.

−Ese idiota tiene el gusto de molestarme−se echó para atrás.

− ¡Porque tú lo dejas! ¡Debes enfrentarlo!−siguió sin flaquear.

Tomando el único dulce que sobrevivió de sus tropiezos, lo partió en dos y le dio la mitad al otro, desviando la mirada−Soy Arthur…

−Y yo soy Alfred−se presentó sonriente. Ambos comieron el delicioso pastelito.

La maestra se presentó como Elizabeta Hedérváry, pero que podían decirle "Maestra Elizabeta". Todos ponían su atención en ella, siendo un caso aparte el de Diego, que miraba el asiento vació frente a él, preguntándose, donde estaba la chica más famosa de París.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La joven corría lo que más daban sus pies, viendo la escuela más de cerca. Escucho el ruido de las ruedas de un auto rapar contra el asfalto.

−" **No ahora, por favor"−** imploro mentalmente a cualquier dios dispuesto a escucharla y darle una mano para entrar al recinto. Subió un par de escalinatas, creyendo su odisea lograda.

− ¡Adriana!−el llamado de atención de una mujer de cabello café claro, rompió con su burbuja de una casi victoria−¡Se más considerada y obedece a tu padre!−detrás de ella, estaba un hombre de cabello rubio parado como un "tulipán", con una mirada nada simpática.

−Pero yo deseo hacer esto−iba a seguir su camino a la entrada, más una voz provoco que volviera la mirada hacia el emisor; un viejo de aspecto oriental, tirado en el suelo sin poder tomar su bastón. Inmediatamente fue auxiliarlo a levantarse.

−Muchas gracias jovencita−agradeció el de coleta de lado.

La más joven sonrió satisfecha con haberlo ayudado. Miró hacia atrás, topándose con la desaprobación en los ojos de la asistente de su padre y su guardaespaldas. Suspiro con resignación, acercándose a ellos, sabiendo que no lo iban a dejar entrar al recinto.

Ella solo quería ir a la escuela, como todos los chicos de su edad.

Los ojos de Yao no dejaron de verla hasta que se fue en el automóvil, alejándose mientras silbaba.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Ring Ring!_

La campana dio la señal del término de la clase, y los alumnos tomaban sus cosas para retirarse tranquilamente.

− _¡Mathias_!−rompiendo la paz momentánea, Berwald Oxenstierna miraba amenazadoramente al danés que tenía por compañero. El rubio de cabello alocado no tomo importancia a eso.

−¡Berwald! ¿Qué ocurre?−pregunto la profesora.

− _Él se burló de mí_ −apenas se le entendía lo que decía por su acento. Esta vez, amenazo con su puño al nórdico, ganándose una visita al director.

El sueco arrugo el papel que tenía en la mano, agarró su mochila y fue a la oficina.

− _A villian_ −dijo Alfred mientras Arthur expresaba su vergüenza llevándose una mano a la cara.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El ventanal tomo la forma de una mariposa, y las blancas alas de estas mismas, revoloteaban en el cuarto.

−Esos sentimientos, los puedo sentir−le hablaba a la nada el hombre de traje violeta−esto es justo lo que necesitaba−hizo una mueca macabra. Extendió su mano, posándose en ella una de las mariposas. Con la otra, la colocó encima de esta, oscureciéndola por completo−ve, mi pequeño _akuma_ , ¡y posee a ese chico!−dijo al ver irse al oscuro insecto.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El director le había reclamado su mala educación y enviado a fuera para que lo hiciera como se debía.

Estúpido danés, era su culpa. Suya y de esa nota que estaba apretando en ese momento.

Por ello no vio al akuma integrarse al papel, tornándose oscuro.

Su rostro tomo la sombra de una mariposa, y en su mente una voz resonó:

−" _Stone Heart_ , soy Hawkmoth. Yo puedo ayudarte en tu venganza"−una tétrica mueca se formó en su rostro ante la idea de devolverle a Mathias la humillación.

− _Estoy a tus ordenes, Hawkmoth_ −acepto, viéndose rodeado por una materia oscura.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un fuerte temblor sacudió a todo el colegio, en especial a los de la biblioteca, donde se encontraban dos angloparlantes conociéndose. Ambos cayeron de sus sillas.

Un rugido se escuchó en todos los rincones del establecimiento.

− ¡MATHIAS!

Alfred llevo a rastras a Arthur (que le gritaba que lo soltará) para ver a través de las cámaras lo que pasaba; una gran mole de piedra estaba frente a la escuela, pronunciando el nombre del danés.

− ¿Esa no es la voz de Berwald?

−¡ _Awesome_! ¡Y yo que pensé que la vida en Francia era aburrida y cursi!−exclamo con una extraña felicidad el norteamericano (ah, lo descubrió hace unos minutos y eso explicaba muchas cosas)− ¿Berwald se transformó en villano, como en las películas?−empezó a mirar su celular, verificando los detalles del GPS y la batería. El de cabello no sabía a qué venía la ilusión− ¡A por él! ¡En cualquier momento aparecerá el Hero!−agregando, Alfred deseaba convertirse en esos reporteros que arriesgaban su vida por una buena historia.

Por su parte, Arthur hizo lo que alguien con uso de la razón haría; irse a su casa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Adriana se encontraba aburrida ante la clase de Historia que Ellie le estaba dando. No debía malinterpretarse, ella quería aprender, pero…clases personales, sola en casa, era tedioso.

−Descansa Ellie−ordenó un hombre moreno de mirada roja oscura. Su cabello negro era largo, atado en una coleta que reposaba en uno de sus lados. Se dirigió a la joven− ¿Qué te he dicho de no ir a la escuela?

−Pero, padre…-quiso reclamar.

−Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas, no debes alejarte de aquí−su tono de voz era todo menos cariñoso, similar al de un jefe con un trabajador.

− ¿Qué es lo peligroso de haya afuera? ¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos?−los ojos dorados de la muchacha pedían una explicación.

−No eres todo el mundo, eres mi hija− _ **"pues no lo parece",**_ pensó, agachando la cabeza.

La belga, viendo cómo se puso la situación, con una máscara de frialdad, termino la clase.

La de cabello oscuro salió corriendo a su habitación, tirada en su cama, soltando suspiros, encerrándose.

Salió de su mundo ante los repentinos temblores. Por curiosidad, fue a la entrada principal, y observo con lujo y detalle el intento de la policía, de detener al extraño ser de roca; fue en vano, pues siguió reclamando por el molesto chico, y este creció ante los ataques.

Los protectores de la ciudadanía salieron huyendo.

Regresó al interior, encendiendo la televisión: las noticias estaban enfocadas en el monstruo que apareció de la nada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Paralelamente, el Kirkland menor los miraba desde su habitación−Por ello odio la escuela−bajo la mirada a su escritorio, topándose con una cajita oscura.

 _Adriana dio con el objeto al mismo tiempo, y los dos dijeron la pregunta a la vez:_

− ¿Qué hace esto en mi habitación?

Todo parecía coordinado; abrieron la misteriosa caja y una luz los cegó.

Arthur entreabrió los ojos, cuando esta formó una bolita roja con gran mancha negra. Esta abrió sus ojos azules.

El británico se cayó de espaldas, ahogando un grito que lo haría ver como un cobarde− ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Un insecto! ¡O una rata! ¡O algo que Scott envió para matarme!−declaraba sin sentido.

−Tranquilo, no te asustes−pidió con una voz dulce.

Pero contrario a lo que esa pequeña le pidió, empezó a tirarle cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano− ¡la ratainsecto habla!−la kwami hacia lo posible por esquivarlo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La bolita envuelta en una luz verde mostró a un…¿gatito? Uno muy cabezón, ojos verdes felinos y largos bigotes.

−¡Nyaaaaa~!−se desperezó, mientras la chica se acercaba al minino.

− ¿Eres como un genio de la botella?−tiro de uno de los bigotes, pero recibió un manotazo.

−Buen chiste, ¿yo? ¿Concediendo deseos? ¡No!−hablo la bolita negra− soy Plagg, es un gusto~−se presentó con mirada traviesa. A continuación, fue a por objetos brillantes intentando masticarlos−Agh, ¡no puedo!− Adriana daba el intento de atraparlo, pero era muy escurridizo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Arthur, sé que esto es muy raro para ti, pero−antes de acabar la frase, el rubio agarro un frasco y atrapo a la "mariquita" en él. La criatura suspiro− si esto te hace sentir más seguro…

− ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –inquirió con el ceño fruncido, levemente asustado.

−Yo soy un kwami, y me llamo Tikki−se presenta con cortesía y una adorable sonrisa−y si me lo permites, déjame contarte de que se trata…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tenía entre sus manos a Plagg, quien trataba de zafarse del agarre inútilmente. Después de haberlo perseguido un rato, evitando que se comiera cualquier cosa que viera, logró atraparlo− ¿Puedes decirme que está pasando?

−Bueeeno, para empezar soy un kwami, te daré la mejor habilidad: la destrucción, ¿Entendido?−explico con despreocupado. Resopló cuando la chica negó por no comprender. Entonces, decidió pasar a un tema más importante−dame de comer−ordenó, buscando algo comestible.

− ¿No fuiste enviado por mi padre?−pregunto−pero él no es de hacer bromas.

−Oye, no le digas a tu padre sobre mí, ¡ni a nadie más! ¿Entiendes?−amenazó.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El británico estaba dispuesto a llamar a sus padres para deshacerse del insecto, o kwami, como sea que se llame. Tikki, asustada, atravesó el frasco para evitar ser descubierta.

− ¡Espera, espera! ¡Esto de tu lado, estoy de lado! ¡Créeme!−revoloteaba ante él− ¡Tú eres el único que puede detener a _Stone Heart_!

−No, debe haber un malentendido−se negaba a creer lo que le pasaba, y más que el bien de una ciudad dependía de él−yo solo empeoro las cosas−entonces, la imagen de su nuevo amigo vino como una señal de salvación− ¿Por qué no vas con Alfred? Es un… _conocido_ mío−lo que le costaba decir "amigo"−a él le encantan los superhéroes, aceptará enseguida.

− ¡Arthur, **tú** eres el elegido!−insistió Tikki.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Estoy encerrada en casa siempre, ¿y tú quieres que juegue a ser heroína?−seguía sin creer palabra alguna.

−Si fueras una, saldrías cuando tú desees –decía el kwami negro− claro, si puedes~−desafió.

Lo dicho por Plagg causo un efecto en ella; para empezar, Adriana nunca había desobedecido una regla, siempre fue el ideal de hija perfecta que su padre le pedía que fuera. Si él decía que debía estudiar mandarín, ella sería la mejor hablando el idioma. Si ordenaba que madrugara para ir a grabar su nueva canción, ella lo obedecía sin chistar.

La posibilidad, esta que se le presentaba, de que al ser heroína pudiera librarse de esas reglas durante un rato, era tentadora.

Observo el brazalete en su mano; muy tentador.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la vez, él tenía entre las suyas el anillo plateado, que era el miraculous−Entonces, ¿solo debo encontrar el objeto y romperlo?−Tikki asintió.

−Se le dice _akuma_ , cuando lo captures todo volverá a la normalidad−el ojiverde se colocó el anillo− ¡ah! Y tu arma secreta es el _"lucky charm",_ no lo olvides−él no se mostraba convencido de hacerlo, todavía−lo lograrás, solo cree en ti, y tienes que decir _"transfórmame"._

− ¿Transfórmame?−de inmediato, la kwami fue absorbida por su miraculous, y unos puntos negros hicieron aparición en el, antes soso, anillo que ahora era de color rojo−Bloddy hell, ¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!−se vio envuelto por un traje igual a una mariquita; de fondo rojizo y motitas oscura.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entretanto, Plagg le dijo las mismas indicaciones a Adriana, quien se puso el brazalete. Solo que ella se lo tomo de forma diferente.

− ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

− ¡¿Eh?!−él se vio sorprendido por el entusiasmo de la chica, al mismo tiempo, su miraculous lo estaba atrayendo− ¡Oye niña, aún no te explico todooooo!−la ojiambar hizo caso omiso a al kwami, comenzando con su propia transformación.

La destellante luz verde que la rodeo, desapareció para mostrar un antifaz negro con detalles que dejaban a relucir un toque felino, con el traje de cuero oscuro y un cinturón que lucía como una cola. En su cabeza, notó unas orejas de gato, pero no solo eso, su cabello estaba con un toque despeinado ocultado sus verdaderas orejas. Además, en su cuello tenía una campanita.

− ¡Wow, es asombroso!−dijo mirándose.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arthur se miró en el espejo, notando que, junto con el traje, tenía un antifaz similar, y en su cabello un mechón escarlata.

La voz de la reportera en su televisión, hizo que se centrara en este y las imágenes del akumatizado que transmitían. Mas hubo algo que llamo por completo su atención; Alfred estaba detrás de _Stone Heart_ −no creía que fuera tan idiota−se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Al oír la voz de su madre preguntando por él, atino a subir a la azotea (no podía dejar que lo viera así de ridículo).

−Si soy un superhéroe, entonces debo tener algo o un súper poder−buscaba si tenía algún objeto extraordinario, pero solo dio con un yo-yo−Pfff, esto es mejor que nada−lo lanza. Cuando este quedo enganchado, inevitablemente la fuerza de su arma lo llevo con él− ¡Ahhhhhh!

Cerca de ahí, la chica similar a Gatubela hacia uso de su propio artefacto: un bastón. Estaba haciendo equilibrio cuando oyó un grito que de apoco fue aumentando en volumen. L a razón, es que venía directo hacia ella. Chocaron, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Pudo haber caído al suelo, de no ser porque el hilo del yo-yo lo enredo a ambos, quedando juntos.

−Hola~ señor, estas no es una forma de conocer a una dama−dice con un tono juguetón que no queda con la Adriana de siempre. Arthur se sonrojo al reconocer que era una chica con quien quedo pegado.

−Disculpe, ha sido un accidente−los desenrolla, tocando el suelo con delicadeza.

−Tú debes ser el compañero del que Plagg me habló−recordado sus palabras− Un gusto~ yo soy... ¡ChatNoir! ¿Y tú?

−Soy, eh…−busca algún nombre mientras intenta desenredar el yo-yo del bastón. Sin embargo, al hacerlo provoca que el artilugio de la gata golpee con la cabeza de la misma. Esta chilla adolorida− alguien con mala suerte.

−Descuida, también soy nueva−quiso hacerlo sentir mejor.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el desastre de la gran mole. ChatNoir de inmediato fue hacia quien causaba el terror en la ciudad de París− ¡Hey, hay que salvar a la gente!−le dijo cuándo el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro.

−Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo−luego de decir esas palabras para auto convencerse, giró y lazó su yo-yo−¡Ahhhh!−se tardaría en acostumbrarse a la fuerza de su arma.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¡¿Quién es el gallina ahora?!−exclamo _Stone Heart_ , al dar con Mathias. Este estaba practicando deportes en el estadio.

El danés corrió despavorido, huyendo de la gran mole. Los grandes pasos de este, entorpecieron la carrera del escandinavo, que acabo en el suelo.

La entrada de ChatNoir impidió que lo atrapara−Oye, ¿no sabes que es malo molestar a los más pequeños?−permitió al danés huir, gritando como niña.

− ¡Esto no te concierne, gata!−la mencionada consiguió esquivar el puño que se estrelló contra el suelo. Se subió al akumatizado para darle un golpe con su bastón, empeorando la situación, dado que este aumento en tamaño.

El ojiverde estaba a unos metros lejos, observando la pelea. En su mente solo se decía que lo arruinaría, y que no debía intervenir.

El monstruo, al intentar herir a un civil que estaba en el lugar, ChatNoir actuó lanzando su artefacto, para evitar el accidente, con el costo de haber sido atrapada por este.

− ¡Hey, chico de rojo!−la persona salvada había sido nadie más que Alfred. Cuando el inglés oyó el grito del norteamericano, volteo hacia él− ¡debes hacer algo!

Se mordió el labio, apretó los ojos **−"…si, YO debo hacerlo"−** sacando el valor desde el fondo, se lanzó en contra de Stone Heart, haciendo uso del yo-yo, enredándolo en sus piernas− ¡Sabes, está mal el maltrato animal!−jaló de la cuerda. La mole soltó a la chica gata.

Alfred soltó un _"¡Awesome!"_ desde su lugar.

Arthur fue hacia la felina de ojos dorados, ayudándola a pararse−Perdona la demora.

−Descuida, señor compañero~−guiño un ojo− ¡hay que atacar!−el de máscara con motas negras, la tomo de la cola, deteniendo bruscamente la carrera de la chica.

−No sé si te diste cuenta, pero cada vez que lo atacas crece más, debemos buscar otro plan−se puso a pensar.

−Yo tengo uno−dijo− ¡Cataclismo!−de sus garras aparecieron esferas negras de energía; el poder del gato negro. Tocó un arco de fútbol, oxidándose y deshaciéndose en cuestión de segundos. Confiada, corrió hasta el que fue el sueco, esperando el mismo resultado. No obstante, fue mandada a volar por este− ¿Q-Qué?

−Solo se puede usar una vez, y te luego te quedan cinco minutos de tu transformación. ¿Tu kwami no te conto eso?−le dio un golpecito en la frente, regañándola.

−Eh, tal vez me transforme antes de que me lo explicara−rio nerviosa. Arthur rodó los ojos.

−Me toca entonces−invoco su poder− _¡lucky charm!−_ lanzando verticalmente hacia arriba su yo-yo, de este salió un traje−…esto debe ser una broma−ambos no daban crédito a que eso los ayudaría. Más el chico dedujo y saco una conclusión: el akuma estaba en el puño que _Stone Heart_ nunca soltó.

¿Qué podía hacer que lo liberara?

Su otro poder, la _visión de la Catarina_ , le dio las pistas: el traje, la manguera, Alfred y Stone Heart…

¡Tenía una idea!

Miro a ChatNoir−Confía en mí –dijo, antes de rodear con la cuerda de su arma las piernas de la chica, lanzándola hacia la mano abierta de piedra. Dejo la manguera dentro del objeto invocado, y fue hacia la otra mano, quedando en mismas condiciones que su compañera…pero no por mucho.

− ¡Alfred! ¡Abre el grifo!−dijo al estupefacto chico, que no dudo en hacerle caso.

Luego de eso, el traje se infló por el agua, provocando que Stone Heart abriera la mano donde el rubio de mechón rojo fue liberado, al igual que el objeto donde el akuma residía.

Con un pisotón, la mariposa oscura voló de este.

El gigante de piedra desapareció, para dejar ver a un confundido Berwald, que no sabía dónde estaba o que había hecho.

ChatNoir, quien, a pesar de caer al suelo con brusquedad, cuando el sueco volvió a la normalidad, miró al rubio despeinado con admiración **−"Wow, ¿Quién es ese chico?"−** se levantó y se aproximó al chico− ¡lo hiciste!

−No, lo hicimos ambos−corrigió−tú también ayudaste.

Chocaron puños− ¡Bien hecho!−dijeron a la vez.

El sonido del miraculous de la felina, les recordó que a ella le quedaba poco tiempo−Espero verte otra vez, my lord~−dicho esto, se fue de ahí.

Cuando el inglés quiso hacer lo mismo, recordó el papel arrugado entre sus manos. Lo desenvolvió, leyendo su contenido. Su entrecejo se frunció, y camino hacia el enorme nórdico−Quien escribió esta nota es un idiota…

− _Su nombre es Mathias, y lo es_ −dijo con su acento.

Volvió su mirada a la nota: _"Nunca podrás confesarte a Tino, gallina"._

−No te preocupes, el amor no es algo que deba avergonzarte, Berwald−puso una mano en su hombro.

El más alto lo miro extrañado _− ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?−_ Arthur quiso golpearse por imbécil. Solo él como civil conocía al sueco, no su alterego.

− ¡OMG!−pero la voz de su amigo llego para salvarlo…o no− ¡Eres genial! ¿Eres un mutante? ¿De dónde salen tus poderes?− **"creo que este es el momento para irme"** fue el pensamiento de Kirkland, quien se levantó y estuvo a punto de irse− pero ¿Quién eres?

−" **Bueno, no es de caballero inglés el no presentarse correctamente"−** con una sonrisa ladina, giró hacia el fan de los héroes (que grabó todo con su cámara de su celular) − Soy Lordbug.

Así, uso su artefacto para volver a su casa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En su regreso, los nombres de Lordbug y ChatNoir aparecían en los noticieros, hablando de un evento especial en honor a quienes los salvaron.

Arthur se sentía orgulloso de salvar el día (algo que creyó nunca conseguiría). La kwami le lanzo una mirada que le decía _"te dije que podrías"_ con una sonrisa.

El ánimo del británico estaba tan alto, que ni las burlas de su hermano Scott lograron afectarle (y este se preguntaba que mosca le pico).

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−" _Planeamos un evento en su honor a nuestros héroes: Lordbug y ChatNoir"−_ decía el Alcalde Hernández en el canal que la joven estaba viendo, mientras Plagg elegía entre los platillos preparados y que su portadora había ordenado "para ella".

−Lordbug, su nombre es Lordbug−suspiro el nombre con una sonrisa. Ese chico de traje rojo, ojos verdes y cabello rubio con mechón rojo dejo una muy buena impresión en ella. Pero Plagg hacia ruidos raros de asco por la comida− ¿Qué haces?

− ¿Quieres que coma esto? ¡Mi paladar es refinado!−rodó los ojos ante las quejas del kwami negro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de la cena y de ignorar los constantes _"¿Qué te puso tan feliz, conejo?"_ de su hermano mayor, tuvo que levantar la mesa y lavar los trastos.

Eso no sonaba para nada lindo si el pelirrojo le mandaba una sonrisa burlona por quedarse a hacer esas tareas, pero no importaba, salvo a París. Todo se había resuelto.

…o eso creyó, hasta oír la voz de la presentadora del noticiero.

−" _¡Por Dios! Se nos ha informado que después de la celebración de nuestros héroes, la destrucción se esparce en toda la ciudad_ −decía, mientras imágenes de parisinos convirtiéndose en Stone Heart aparecían. El inglés observo a los akumas escoger una víctima al azar _−Se está esparciendo temor y desesperación"._

Los padres de Arthur se abrazaron, como si temieran que ellos fueran los siguientes, o sintiendo una gran pena por los afectados. Scott, en la escalera, miraba la televisión como si dijera _"Me importa una mierda lo que les ocurra, yo solo quiero irme a la azotea a beber whisky escocés"._

Paso a llevar a su consanguíneo subiendo los escalones, para entrar a su habitación.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−…de todas las cosas, Camembert−Adriana estaba incrédula, que, a pesar de presentarle platillos exquisitos, Plagg solo quería ese queso. QUESO−eso apesta−literalmente.

Sin embargo, las noticias captaron su atención al mencionar como otros "monstruos de roca" aparecían en las calles.

− ¡Plagg, ¿Qué pasa?!−exigió saber con preocupación−¿Hicimos algo mal?

La respuesta de ambos kwamis fue la misma:

−No purificaron el akuma−dijo Plagg/Tikki al portador correspondiente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¿Qué debo hacer con los monstruos?

−Los akumas pueden clonarse, ¡por eso debes atraparlas!−dice la kwami ante los hechos−Si el causante del primer akuma se enfada de nuevo, se crea otro villano ¡y el principal controla a los clones!

−Quieres decir que esto…fue mi culpa−no era una pregunta, estaba tomando toda la responsabilidad. Golpeó la mesa con la mirada ensombrecida, asustando a la mariquita− ¿Lo ves, Tikki? ¡No puedo ser un héroe! Eche las cosas a perder−se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

−Fue tu primera vez, no debes ser tan duro−se acercó a su portador, intentando animarlo−solo hay que ir a atrapar el akuma y lo haremos bien.

Desgraciadamente, las palabras de la kwami no dieron el efecto deseado. Arthur solo se alejó de ella con el ceño fruncido−No puedo, solo soy chico torpe que arruina todo lo que intenta reparar. Si no hago nada le haré un bien a la humanidad−dijo sin hacerle caso a su compañera−ChatNoir lo lograra sin mí.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

− ¿Qué sin Lordbug estamos perdidos?−contradiciendo lo dicho por su reciente compañero, Plagg le contó ese importantísimo detalle.

−El único con el poder de purificar akumas es Lordbug.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

−Si ella no puede purificarlo, busca a otro que sea tu portador−insistió. La pequeña de ojos azules no creía lo que él decía, pues si el Maestro lo escogió fue porque tenía algo especial. Y ella también podía verlo−No volveré a ser Lordbug−sentenció, ante la mirada atónita de su kwami−Lo siento, Tikki…−miro el miraculous en su dedo, y decidió quitárselo.

− ¡No te lo quites!−grito demasiado tarde.

El rubio subió su mirada, pero no encontró a Tikki por ningún lado. Solo suspiro, y guardo el anillo en la caja donde lo encontró, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. No iba a llorar, porque eso no era de él.

−Realmente lo siento…−dijo a la nada.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En su guarida, Hawkmoth pudo la multiplicación de su mariposa oscura y las consecuencias. El primero de sus akumas regresó a través del ventanal.

−Por esta razón no confíen en adolescentes, pero pronto la ansiedad y la tristeza reinará−decía con una sonrisa confiada y burlona−y junto con los clones, es cuestión de tiempo para que Lordbug y ChatNoir hagan su aparición. Y, cuando tenga su miraculous, no serán rivales para mí. ¡Nadie podrá vencerme! ¡Seré un DIOS!

La risa del villano se escuchó en esa habitación oscura y la esperanza de que esos héroes los salven se desvanecía por la renuncia de único que podría ayudarlos.

.

.

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esta es la primera parte y la que participa en el reto.

Espero les haya gustado, lo agreguen a favoritos o "seguir". También dejen un comentario, porque o sino Plagg se queda sin Camembert **(?)** , y no quieren ver su carita si no se le alimenta **(da pena).**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
